Purple Passion
by Shinara66
Summary: A request was sent to me wanting nothing but pure, good ole smut. This is the result. Callie has a request. Arizona does her best to acquiesce.


**Title**: Purple Passion  
><strong>Author<strong>: Shinara66  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17-R(just to be safe)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A request was sent to me wanting nothing but pure, good ole smut. This is the result. Callie has a request. Arizona does her best to acquiesce.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN**:This might not be for everybody. Certain...items...are used in this story. You have been warned.  
><strong>AN 2:** So, this was a bit more...difficult to write than I had first thought. I couldn't 'dirty' it up anymore than it is. Call it the romantic in me. lol. I tried to ensure things were...hot...but also maintain the way I write Callie and Arizona. The use of a toy was something new for me as I've never written a love scene between these two involving one. Hopefully, the dirty, smutty, old story is still received well. haha! Also, I tried to approach the topic and subject of this story with a bit of levity and humor(check out the title :DD) because, come on, it can be rather funny! Alright, that's enough from me. If you love it, send love. If you hate it...well, send chocolate. Why? Because it makes me happy.

"You'll like it." Callie husked in a low voice. She dragged her nails down Arizona's side and smiled when she noticed a shiver pass through her body.

"Hmph, I think you'll like it more." Arizona replied, slightly offended, and lying on her stomach.

Sighing, Callie flopped back against her pillows next to her girlfriend and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't thought her suggestion would be met with such adamant resistance. Arizona appeared appalled by her request.

"I don't satisfy you?"

Callie turned her head to the left and regarded the dark blue eyes beside her. They were shaded with fear and insecurity. Arizona's question provided her with a small amount of insight.

"Of course you satisfy me, Arizona."

"Then why?"

Another sigh, heavier than the previous one, left Callie's mouth. How could she explain something like this to someone like Arizona? Not only had she never been with men, she'd never experimented with sex toys. Though Callie was, in no way, unfulfilled with Arizona, it was obvious that she was more willing to explore alternative forms of pleasure than the other woman.

Arizona was amazing in bed. She was an attentive lover who took her time to map and become familiar with Callie's body. She teased just enough to make Callie beg while, also, knowing when a quick release was in store. The things she could do with her mouth, her tongue in particular, were mind blowing to Callie.

She'd never participated in oral sex with anyone as driven and passionate as Arizona. The blonde knew just where to place her mouth, how much pressure to apply, and when it was time to alternate between sucking and licking.

The first time Arizona had made love to her, orally, Callie had screamed and lost her breath. The feeling of her orgasm had, almost, been too intense to handle. In the past, her male lovers had concentrated, mainly, on pleasuring her by penetration. They'd, rarely, paid much attention to the sensitivity of other parts of her lower anatomy.

Mark had been the first to show her the wonders of oral sex. The man had not been without skill, that much she had to admit. But, he couldn't hold a candle to Arizona. The small blonde headed woman left Mark's method severely lacking.

Yet, Callie did enjoy penetration. As much as she loved Arizona and as good as the woman made her feel, she still found that she longed for her lover to be deeper inside her.

Thus, their current conversation.

"I like it, Arizona. I want to experience it with you." she said, after a time.

"I'm lacking? That's it? Missing the equipment and all?" Arizona questioned, sitting up and looking down at her.

Despite herself, Callie smiled and ran her fingers down the blonde's chest. The smooth skin beneath her hand had yet to not amaze her.

"I'm giving you the equipment. It's still you and me, Arizona. If you don't like it, we'll stop."

Blue eyes lowered as a wrinkle of concentration formed on Arizona's forehead. Callie was right about one thing. It was just the two of them. She felt uneasy, foolish and silly in all actuality, at the idea of what Callie was asking her to do. Yet, if her girlfriend wanted it, was she not required to make all efforts to satisfy her desires?

Would it be so bad, honestly?

A small part of her answered that, yes, it would be so bad! If Callie was asking for her to use a strap-on, then something was lacking in their sex life; something she couldn't give her, except by artificial means. Did that mean that Callie was missing sex with men?

A voice in her head sprang up at the thought.

So what if she is? Use the strap-on, the "equipment" and be better at using it than a man with the real deal.

A small smirk formed on her lips. Whatever a man could do to Callie, she knew she could do so much better. She didn't want Callie looking anywhere else for her sexual needs. She wanted to be the one fulfilling her completely.

Looking down at her lover, she noticed the slightly worried expression on her girlfriend's face. Trailing the fingers of her left hand over Callie's nipple, she smiled and released a breath.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Help me get this stupid thing on."

After a brief bit of trial and error, mainly on Arizona's part, Callie finally managed to get the harness securely fastened around her girlfriend's waist.

"I look ridiculous." Arizona groaned, looking down at herself and the large purple dildo hanging proudly between her legs. How could her partner find such a thing arousing?

Callie smiled at her and sat up on her knees so that the two of them were face to face.

"You look hot." she whispered before kissing her.

Her tongue left no room for refusal as it swiftly passed over Arizona's lips and entered her mouth. She heard the blonde moan at her sudden forcefulness and it caused her body to vibrate with pleasure. Running her hands down Arizona's sides, she grasped her hips and pulled her back on top of her.

When they landed back against the bed, Callie beneath the comforting weight of Arizona, the Latina couldn't suppress a moan at the feeling of the dildo against her flesh. Arizona's movements were still stiff and it was obvious to Callie that she was having a harder time letting herself go.

"Relax." she said against her lover's lips.

Arizona pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes. "This feels stupid." she whined.

Placing one hand on Arizona's shoulder, Callie slipped the other between their bodies and moved it down until it came to rest above her mound.

"Give me your hand." she instructed Arizona.

The blonde scrunched her brow, but complied, slipping her hand down until it met Callie's.

She felt her girlfriend entwine their fingers and, a second later, a warm, excessively wet heat caught the attention of her senses. How had Callie become so aroused so quickly?

Moving Arizona's fingers through her sex, Callie stifled the moans that wanted to escape at their touch.

"Does this feel stupid?" she whispered raggedly.

Arizona felt Callie move her hand higher and her fingers connected with the Latina's clit. Hips, momentarily, left the mattress of the bed before Arizona could respond.

"No," she said softly, "this feels good. You feel good."

Meeting Callie's eyes, Arizona noticed the smile that graced her lips at her words.

"This is yours, Arizona. You make me like this. No one else. I get wet just thinking of you. The thought of you doing what you're about to be doing to me has made me like this. I want you."

As Callie spoke the words, she continued to move Arizona's fingers through the heated and wet folds of her sex. The other woman's touch felt amazing, even if she, herself, was directing it.

"You're not like this because of this?" the blonde asked Callie, using her head to indicate the strap-on resting between them. The insecurity in the question was obvious.

"No, baby. I'm like this for you and what I know you can do to me with that on."

A small, confident, smile appeared on Arizona face and erased some of the trepidation she was feeling.

"I've never used one of these. How do you know you'll like it? That I'll be any good with it?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Callie didn't answer right away. Removing her hand from Arizona's, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's back and pulled her down on top of her. As before, the press of the dildo against her body caused her to moan. Once her mouth was by Arizona's ear, she let her tongue slip past her lips and lick the sensitive flesh.

"I know because no one has ever made me come as hard you. No one has ever made me wet like this. You're the most attentive lover I've ever been with." Kissing Arizona's earlobe, she continued. "No one makes me feel as good as you do, Ari. You're amazing."

If the feeling of Callie's low, raspy voice passing over her flesh wasn't enough to excite and calm her nerves all at the same time, then the words she spoke definitely made up for that fact. She heard herself release a tense breath. Callie was still lightly kissing her ear and she could feel herself losing her control to her lust.

Turning her head, she met Callie's eyes and nudged her nose with her own before smiling at her. She leaned forward and took possession of the inviting mouth so close to her. Callie melted into the kiss and started to run her hands over Arizona's shoulders, arms, back, sides and hips before retracing the journey in the opposite direction.

Arizona supported her weight on her arms next to Callie's head and pressed their chests together. At the sensation, the Latina moaned and turned away from their kiss to draw air into her lungs. She felt her girlfriend's right hand move and run across her left breast.

Pinching the nipple firmly, Arizona smiled when she heard Callie hiss. She could feel her partner's hips moving and the action told her that Callie wasn't in the mood for teasing. A small part of her was still unsure of this particular encounter, but she tried to swallow her uneasiness and go with the flow.

Releasing Callie's nipple, she moved her fingers down her stomach and back to the wetness between her legs. A moan and a swift jerk of hips met her touch. Running her fingers over Callie's length, she marveled at the amount of moisture the other woman had produced.

Again, trepidation slowed her advances. Did she just enter Callie with the toy? Should she ensure that the dildo would slide in easily by coating it with her girlfriend's juices? This was stupid, she thought. But, Callie wanted it. She could do this. She could do this and ensure that Callie enjoyed it.

Gathering up some of the wetness that was continuing to meet her fingers caress, she pulled back enough so that she could coat the dildo with Callie's arousal. Grasping the head, she looked back up at her girlfriend before, tentatively, rubbing it across her clit.

Callie's eyes rolled into her head and a sharp, excited, breath left her body. Her hips rolled in an effort to stay in contact, but Arizona pulled away and glanced at her once again.

The blonde found the sight of Callie, so wanton and lustful, to be a complete turn on. Maybe she could do this.

Callie's chest was rising and falling at a dizzying rate and Arizona could see a thin sheen of sweat across her body. Leaning in again, she slid the head of the dildo across her girlfriend's clit and watched as she got the same reaction as before.

Her own clit was throbbing between her legs. She could smell the heady scent of Callie's arousal and something within her changed. She wanted nothing more, in that moment, than to make Callie come hard, fast, and explosively. She wanted to make her lover feel good.

Releasing the dildo from her grasp, she brought her fingers back to Callie's sex and swiftly entered her with two digits. Her girlfriend moaned as her breath caught in her throat. Arizona was overwhelmed by how wet and hot Callie was. Pulling her fingers away, she made sure to gather as much moisture as she could. Coating the shaft of the dildo quickly, she once again grasped the head and looked back up at Callie.

Dark, hooded eyes met her own. Callie swallowed and nodded her head before licking her lips.

Slowly, Arizona pushed the head of the dildo into her partner. Resting her weight on her left arm, she watched Callie's reaction. The Latina's left hand clawed at her shoulder while her right wrapped around the arm she was bracing herself on.

Pulling out, suddenly, Arizona noticed the heavy breath that washed over her face.

"Don't tease, Arizona." Callie panted as her hips continued to move all in the hope of relieving the tension coiled around her insides.

Arizona smirked at her before, once again, pushing the head of the dildo into her partner. Callie moaned, completely unabashed, and surged her hips forward for deeper contact.

"You like this?" the blonde asked in a low voice.

Breathing heavily, Callie replied, "Mmm, yes. I like this."

Arizona brought her right hand up next to Callie's head and rested her weight on both of her arms. The entirety of the shaft of the dildo had yet to enter Callie fully.

"This feels good?" she breathed.

Callie grabbed her arms, just above the elbows, and opened her eyes to look at her. Arizona was refusing to push the dildo completely into her, despite her hips continuous efforts to change that.

"Yes, this feels good. You feel good. Amazingly good."

Arizona continued to gauge Callie's face. Her girlfriend's brow was lowered and her eyes had closed again. The ragged breathing coming from her was intoxicating.

Pressing her hips forward and lowering her body slightly, Arizona pressed into Callie and, as a result, pushed the dildo farther into her. She heard the uninhibited and guttural groan that left Callie's mouth and it rocked her to her core. The hands on her arms suddenly dug blunt nails into her flesh.

"More, Arizona. You can go all the way." Callie managed to pant out.

"I don't want to hurt you." the blonde said, sincerity heavy in her tone.

Callie opened her eyes and smiled at her. Arizona's hesitance was endearing, touching really, but Callie knew what she could handle. In that moment, she wanted to come and her girlfriend's hesitance wasn't required.

"You won't hurt me, baby. I promise. It feels good." she whispered, bringing one hand to Arizona's face and tracing her fingers over her lips.

Kissing the fingers on her mouth, the blonde nodded before, "You'll tell me if it hurts?"

Callie nodded and leaned forward to capture her lips in a reassuring kiss. "Yes, I'll tell you if it hurts."

Arizona pulled the dildo, nearly, completely out of her partner before rolling her hips back into her with slightly more force. The entire shaft of the toy entered Callie completely and when the hilt pressed against Arizona's clit, she collapsed on top of the Latina with a moan.

"Oh, fuck..." Callie said between clenched teeth.

She wrapped her right hand around Arizona's neck and moved her left down to the base of the blonde's back. Pressing down, she attempted to get the woman on top of her closer than was possible.

Arizona repositioned herself so that her weight rested on her elbows and forearms. Her face was mere inches from Callie's and their heavy breaths and pants mixed together. Pushing her hips forward, she experimented with what movements felt good to her lover.

Callie's approving moan at the sensation boosted her confidence and she rolled her hips again, this time with a little more force behind the thrust.

"You feel so good, baby..." Callie managed to say in a heated breath against her mouth.

Closing the distance between them, Arizona hungrily kissed her lover's lips and raised her hips. The action caused the shaft of the dildo to, nearly, completely exit Callie. Before the Latina could groan at the loss, Arizona pushed herself back into her hard and quick.

Callie felt the air in her lungs leave her body in a sudden, excited, exhale. No longer able to kiss Arizona, she brought her mouth, instead, to her ear and moaned.

She could tell that Arizona was attempting to establish a rhythm while, at the same time, test her own abilities. Bracing her feet on the mattress, Callie brought her knees up and let her legs fall apart. She trailed her hands down to her partner's hips and grasped them firmly.

"Move with me, Ari." she whispered against the shell of the blonde's ear before surging her own hips forward. "Follow me."

Arizona pulled her head back to look at Callie's face and ground her hips down to meet her movements. Before long, the two women were moving in sync with one another.

Arizona, despite her earlier bout of nerves, was amazed, mesmerized, by the feeling of Callie's body and the look on her face. She couldn't put into words how beautiful she thought her girlfriend looked. Though it wasn't, technically, her inside of Callie, she was the one directing the movements and thrusts and it was obvious to her that Callie was enjoying her efforts.

The feeling of the hilt and the harness sliding, roughly, across her engorged and, overly, sensitive clit didn't exactly make the experience awful for her, either. She heard herself moaning and panting with each forward movement of her hips. Her sounds only met Callie's, even louder, rings of pleasure and soon, the two became one.

"Fuck...fuck...faster, Ari...faster." Callie's words were broken and heavy. She couldn't seem to decide if she wanted to bite down on her own lip or sink her teeth into the enticing flesh of Arizona's shoulder and neck.

The longer they moved together, the rougher her voice became while her sounds of appreciation sent chills, electricity, and liquid heat down to Arizona's stomach.

As good as Arizona was making her feel, Callie knew the blonde was still holding back. Whether it was from her own unease or her worry of somehow hurting her, she wasn't sure.

"Harder, baby. Oh, fuck me..." she begged.

Aroused, almost, to the point of insanity, Arizona finally let the rest of her inhibitions go. Slowing and then stopping her thrusts, she grabbed Callie's calves and threw her legs over her shoulders. A surprised and deep gasp floated to her ears.

Repositioning herself, once more, she pulled out of Callie until just the head of the dildo was left inside. With her right hand, Arizona rubbed the back of her lover's left thigh and smiled down at her devilishly.

"Hard and fast? Whatever you want, baby..."

With those words, she sharply pushed the rest of the dildo back into Callie and proceeded to make, fast, deep, hard, and deliberate thrusts into her. She moved, bucked, and rolled her hips faster and faster against the body of the woman beneath her.

Callie's breaths turned to ragged, cut off, whimpers as she threw her head back on the pillow behind her and clung to Arizona tightly. In her current position, Arizona was pushing into her deeper than anyone else ever had. The sounds of their activities, dirty and primal as they were, only added fuel to her lustful and animalistic state of mind.

Callie tried to form words, but the air in her lungs was stolen from her every time she opened her mouth. She couldn't believe how fucking good Arizona was making her feel. She shouldn't have been surprised, though. Arizona was an overachiever. A perfectionist.

All the Latina could do was move her hips in a fluid motion over and over again and meet Arizona's determined and mind blowing pace.

"You're beautiful. I want you to come now, Calliope." the blonde's words were spoken in a shallow breath.

To ensure that her request was met, Arizona started a series of fast, bucking, but shorter thrusts in a, particularly, sensitive spot. Callie could feel the dildo as it jabbed the spot nonstop. The action, combined with the words spoken, caused a blinding, hot, burning, orgasm to ripple through her body.

Her feet, in the air beside Arizona's head, kicked aimlessly while her teeth bit into the blonde's neck. Callie's hands, one around her girlfriend's head and the other grasping at her hip, jerked and tightened their respective holds as her world went, first black, then white.

Arizona continued to move inside of her, but her pace was slower, more gentle, and intended to bring her down slowly, yet pleasurably.

When, at last, Callie's body went limp and her eyes opened once again, Arizona helped her to lower her legs back to the bed, but refrained from pulling out of her. Callie let her thighs, still spread wide, drop to the sides while her she attempted to catch her breath.

"Oh...fuck..." she whispered, lips dry and voice hoarse.

She could feel Arizona kissing various parts of her body tenderly. Hands smoothed over her hips and arms while the dildo, still tightly bound inside of her, started to move slightly again.

"Arizona..." she questioned, eyeballing her girlfriend.

The blonde propped herself up above her and looked down at her.

"That was hot. You made me so wet, Calliope."

Moaning at the sensations beginning to arise in her body, again, Callie licked her lips and looked down between them. She could just barely make out the purple color of the dildo before it disappeared inside her.

"Take that off and I'll take care of you." she ordered the woman on top of her.

Shaking her head, Arizona rolled her hips, seductively, into Callie and her eyes closed when she felt the throbbing of her clit.

"No, I like this." she said back.

"I told you that you would."

Arizona smirked at her in response.

"Pull out." Callie said, suddenly. Her tone left no room for argument.

Thinking that she had, inadvertently, hurt her lover, Arizona quickly did as she had been told. As soon as the head left her partner, Arizona found herself on her back. Callie moved quickly to change their positions and was soon on top of her.

Straddling the blonde's hips, Callie rubbed herself against the dildo before sitting up slightly and taking it in her right hand.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked. Her voice was low and her eyes were hidden behind hooded lids.

"You'll see." the Latina answered.

Arizona watched as Callie placed the head of the dildo between her legs and slowly lowered herself onto the shaft. Watching the toy slide into her partner and disappear inside of her caused the blonde to close her eyes and moan. When Callie rocked her hips, suddenly, and the hilt rubbed against her aching clit, Arizona opened her eyes, wide, and groaned deeply.

"You like that?" Callie asked.

Swallowing and trying to slow the pace of her thudding heart, Arizona met Callie's eyes and nodded.

"Do it again."

Callie complied and rocked into her. As before, the hilt of the dildo rubbed, pleasurably against Arizona's clit and only increased the warm, throbbing heat of the organ.

Arizona was over the edge after that. She grabbed the tops of Callie's thighs and pushed her hips up. Callie met the thrust and matched it. Both women moaned and released heavy pants of air. Needing to connect in another way, the Latina searched for her partner's fingers and entwined their hands.

Throwing her head back onto her shoulders, Callie sighed and continued to move against Arizona. Being on top allowed her to set the pace and she worked to ensure that the way she moved would also pleasure the smaller woman.

"Will this work for you, Ari?" she asked, eyes still closed and head still rolling on her neck.

Instead of answering, Arizona moved faster inside her and Callie, wordlessly, followed what was being told to her.

Like before, breathing became more difficult and sounds of abandon quickly filled the room. Grunts, pants, whimpers, cries, moans, sighs, gasps, pleas, and the words "fuck" and "oh god" were tossed around and exchanged until Arizona cried out and arched her back off of the bed as her orgasm finally granted her its release.

The action caused the dildo, still inside of Callie, to press farther into the Latina and the quick, unexpected thrust, sent her into the abyss with her lover. Unable to stop the small rolling of her hips, Callie continued to hunch against the dildo as her body's vibrations lessened. She fell on top of Arizona and her hair spread across the blonde's face and chest.

Heavy breathing took over the sound in the room. After a moment, Callie reared up and slipped off of the dildo. Arizona could do nothing but watch as she removed the harness from her hips and threw the toy onto the floor next to their bed.

"That was so good. God, baby." Callie managed to say before curling up next to her lover and sighing contentedly. Her lips pressed, lazily, against the skin of Arizona's neck.

"You're hot when you're like that." Arizona said back, her words slurring.

"Like what?"

Rolling over and letting her fingers trace the contours of Callie's face, the blonde replied, "When you're riding me and begging for it."

Callie blushed and lowered her eyes. Placing a hand on Arizona's wrist, she hummed and looked back up at her.

"So, you're okay with what we did?"

"Was it good for you? Did you enjoy it?" Arizona countered.

"God, yes. Arizona, you continue to make me come harder than anyone else ever has."

Smiling, Arizona leaned forward to kiss her lips. "Then, yes, I'm okay with what we did."

Callie snuggled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. When Arizona pulled the sheets over their bodies, she kissed her chest and inhaled her scent.

"Good, because I'd love to fuck you like that sometime."

Arizona snorted and threw her leg over Callie's hip. "Yeah, good luck with that."


End file.
